


Midnight in Manchester

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-27
Updated: 2008-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bart heard a song, and it inspired him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight in Manchester

He had heard a song, about how midnight down in Montgomery supposedly evoked a ghost form of some old country singer.

It made him wonder if midnight in Manchester had any tricks to show him, since he'd about run out of people to talk to.

His thought became his deed, and Kid Flash wound up in Manchester right at the right time, near the old house. He didn't really think he'd see Max, but maybe...

Maybe just being here would help him find his way this time around.

"Jay's great, Max, and Joan's awesome, but I miss you," he whispered on the wind to the starry skies.


End file.
